1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lighting fixtures, but more particularly to a LED lighting fixture having a heat dissipating feature.
2. Description of Related Art
Even though light-emitting diodes (LEDs) emit less heat than incandescent light bulbs, they still emit heat, and the heat needs to be evacuated. The dissipating of heat is critical when a LED is inside a sealed fixture, such as an outdoor light fixture. Consequently, there is a need for a LED lighting fixture having a heat dissipating feature.